1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to light bulb and lamp assemblies, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) light bulb configured to replicate the light output of a conventional incandescent light bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incandescent light bulbs are used in a large variety of lighting products. Although inexpensive to purchase, incandescent light bulbs have several drawbacks. First, incandescent light bulbs use a relatively large amount of power compared to other lighting products which increase energy costs. Second, incandescent light bulbs have a short life causing repetitive replacement costs. Furthermore, since theses bulbs have a short life, labor costs will subsequently be effected by having maintenance personnel constantly replace the bulbs.
Thus, a need exists for a lighting product having low power consumption and long life. Furthermore, a need exists for the lighting product to produce the same light output as a conventional incandescent bulb.